


Hit or miss

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I guess they never miss huh?, I'm Sorry, hit or miss, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: I guess they never miss huh?You got a boyfriend, I bet he doesn't kiss ya!MWAH





	Hit or miss

I ran down the hall, running past the rooms, I heard the voice of Junko Enoshima counting away. I finally picked my spot under a table.

As i heard the steps of the stilettos on the tile floor as I covered my mouth.

Then I heard it behind me, the most terrifying sentence as I felt her cold hand on my shoulder.

"Hit or miss, I guess they never miss huh?" 

Then everything went black.


End file.
